Learning to Trust
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Avery Clarisse Rula has had a tough life. Avery is a sarcastic, fun,responsible, jokester, trusting person. Dean Winchester has also had a hard life. Dean is a hard, closed off,sarcastic person. When Avery gets involved in Dean's life they are both in for a roll-coaster ride. Can Avery teach Dean to love and trust someone other than his dad John and his baby brother Sam? Rewriting
1. Angels

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

Angels

* * *

><p>Avery's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Angels<strong>

One of God's greatest creations

One of God's most powerful creations

God created angels in the image of himself and commanded them to protect earth. He commanded them to protect one of his most precious creations; humans. Angels are one of those things that you cannot see but believe with all your heart that they're real. This world is a dangerous place, and it is said that an angels can provide supernatural protection.

Angels are powerful, celestial beings created by God to serve as his attendants and messengers, but also as soldiers in his war against Lucifer and his demons. There are good angels, and there are bad angels. All angels were created as good angels, but some of them rebelled against God and fell from their sinless position. Satan or Lucifer, the leader of these demons or unholy angels, is a liar, a murderer, and a thief. Lucifer corrupted a human soul, who would later be known as Lilith, into the first demon.

God had Michael personally cast Lucifer into hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer was locked away with 600 powerful seals, 66 of which needs to break for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth.

Each angel has their own _**true**_ vessel. Angels have multiple people that can be vessels for them, but only one person is their "true" vessel. The Angel's true vessels can withstand their respective Angel's form and voices while the others cannot. While in a lesser vessel, an angel's abilities are limited when compared with their true vessel, and may be damaging to the human. Archangels require their true vessel, otherwise they will burn out the body they are inhabiting. Not all humans are even compatible to house an angel, and those who are incompatible and house them, will explode.

To meet an angel is a great honor. To meet more than one is almost unheard of.

My name is Avery Clarissa Rula-Summers-Singer and for some reason beyond my understanding I got to meet and befriend a angel at a young age. I have no idea why but somehow I manged to befriend a powerful, mischievous, sarcastic, smart, kind, sweet-toothed archangel named Gabriel also known as Loki or The Trickster. He is the youngest out of the four archangels God created.

When I was younger it never recurred to me that it was unusual to be friends with an angel. As I grew older I started to wonder why.

Why _**me**_?

Why was **_I_** the one that walked up to Gabriel that day in the park?

Why did **_he_** keep coming back to **_me_**?

I never could and still can't get up the courage to ask him. A part of me would love to know the reason(s) why and the other...the other is content to not know because that part of me is afraid of what his answer(s) would be. If his reason(s) for staying...for coming back...were not his own I don't think I would be able to handle it.

He became my family and I couldn't...no wouldn't be able to handle being rejected by him.

Couldn't handle being abandoned.

I would love to hang on to a childish dream that he is my friends because he want to be but more and more...I have my doubts. I mean, I'm nothing special. Why on earth would an angel _**choose**_ to be_** my**_ friend.

I was and still am a nobody. I hadn't done anything to warrant any kinda of attention from anything as powerful as an angel. To this day I'm not sure if us meeting was fate or coincidence. I meet Gabriel when I was 5. I was at a park with my mom and younger brother, Austin. It was a beautiful day and we had begged mom to bring us to our favorite park.

**XXX**

_"Now be good you little rascals or I will send Willy Wonka after you!" Momma teased. We had just watched the movie last night and the man was scary._

_"We will be good!" I chorused with my younger brother, Austin._

_"Go play then!" Squealing happily, Austin and I took off to the playground.  
><em>

_"Wait for me!" Austin shouted and I pouted as I slowed down. I folded my skinny arms and stomped my foot, glaring at him.  
><em>

_"Hurry!" I shouted and Austin beamed as he raced...right past me. "Hey!" I shouted, racing after him. He laughed as he swung around the mini rock climbing wall and continued on. "Austin! Come back- aaaahhh!" I screamed as he pounced from behind the wall._

_Giggling happily, Austin ran over to our Papa and hid behind him; sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at him and whirled around, stomping my feet as I climbed the metal stairs and sat down at the top of a slide. Pouting a little, I just sat there and blocked the slide from the other kids._

_"Why so mean?" Startled, I almost fall down the slide. Once, I am steady, I turn to see a boy my age. He has ruffled golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. A mischievous smile is curling on his lips and it seems to naturally fit there.  
><em>

_"What does it matter?" I ask, leaning back and crossing my arms stubbornly as I set my lips in a pout. The boy laughs and sits down, crossing his legs and flicking rocks down at the other kids. I stare at him for a second, laughing at the complaints from below. The boy grins, scrambling to his feet._

_"They're coming!" He shouts and I scream, sliding down with him right behind me. I turn and see the other kids racing to us. "What do we do?" He asks and I grin, grabbing a handful of mulch and racing over to the castle jungle gym._

_"We defend our castle!" I cry and we race over, climbing up the smooth metal easily. Once we are at the top, we wait until they're closer and then we start to fling our mulch. "Leave us alone!" I shout, giggling happily as I pelt the other kids._

_"You guys stink!" The boy shouts, grinning wildly as he flings his own weapons. Laughing louder, I run out of mulch and scramble down, running away with him right beside me. We escape into the park building and slam the door shut. Panting and laughing, we sink down to the floor._

_"What's your name?" I ask curiously and his smile fades._

_"Gabriel. What's yours?" He asks and I smirk._

_"I'm Avery. Wanna go play in the arcade?" I ask and he nods eagerly as we scramble to our feet. "Last one there is a weirdo!" I shout and take off, giggling happily as I race around corners with him right behind me._

That day changed the course of my life forever. From the moment I met Gabriel we just seemed to click. Like puzzle pieces. There was an instant bond. A bond that would hold us together no matter what. We would be there for each others happiest moments...and the darkest moments. Because that's what true friendship is...being there for one another in there darkest hour, and still being there for them when it's all over.


	2. Death

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

Death

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death<strong>_

Death is such a complicated word. Everyone will eventually experience death. It's inescapable.

I was six.

Quite a young age to experience anything as horrible as death. I was at a time where I was at my most innocent. My younger brother Austin was only four when death struck. Unfortunately he did not survive. Before tragedy struck, our lives were perfect. _**My**_ live was perfect. We were both loved completely and unconditionally by our parents. And we loved them completely and unconditionally.

In my eyes my parents were perfect.

We were perfect.

My parents were the King and Queen of our kingdom. We were the prince and princess and everybody lovingly bowed down at our feet.

Life was perfect.

Then _**it**_ happened. I can remember the day clearly. That was the day I lost everything.

It began as a normal day.

It had been a beautifully sunny day. I had a play date with Gabriel at my favorite park. Daddy took me while Mommy had a special bonding day with Austin. The air had been warm, the beams of sunlight glowed on my skin, the sound of laughter, of small children running about, the barking of a dog in the distance, the scraping sound of a jogger's sneakers on a gravel sidewalk, the sweet aroma of the ripening peaches in an orchard nearby,and the young couple having a picnic over under a shady oak tree.

It had been so fun. I had been deliriously happy. If only bad things were not to have happening later on that warm fateful summer night.

_**XXX**_

_"Come on Avery! It's bedtime." Mom calls, poking her head out from my younger brother Austins room. I freeze and run downstairs into the living room. I climb up in Dad's favorite black leather reclining chair. __Mom sighs and heads down. The sound of her padded footsteps on the stairs tells me that she is coming. I wiggle even deeper into the chair and under the soft red blanket._

_"Do I have too?" I ask as soon as she rounds the corner and enters the room. I want to stay up. She smiles at me fondly. _

_"Yes. How about your father read you a bedtime story?"She asks walking towards me holding out her arms and smiling._

_"Yes!" I shout excitedly. Although I am eight I still secretly enjoy having my dad read me bedtime stories. She picks me up and I snuggle into her warmth. We pass dad on the way up and she motions for him to follow us. He falls in line behind us and starts to make faces at me. I giggle as she carry's me in my bedroom, to my bed and tucks me in. _

_"Can you stay while Daddy reads to me?" I asks looking up under my long black eyelashes at my mom. I learned that move from my mom. She does that when she wants daddy to do something and he doesn't want to. _

_"Of course sweetie." She says. I curl up comfortable on my side, spooning Adam our red long haired golden retriever that likes to sleep with me. She lays down behind me and I curl into her. _

_"Alright,what two stories do you want me to read to you tonight?" Dad asks once we are settled in. _

_"Little Red Riding Hood and Beauty and the Beast." I says and my dad laughs. He sits at the end of my bed and smiles fondly at us. Mom starts to stroke my hair softly. _

_"Of course my Lil Red Beauty." Dad says. I look up at him expectantly. _

_"Alright ready?" Dad asks and I nod. He clears is throat and starts to weave a sad and magically version of Lil Red Riding Hood. I snuggle down deep under my comforter and let the soothing voice of my father wash over me. _

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_(A Version of It)_

_Once Upon a Time, A young women, Adalwolfa was her name, lived in the forest. She loved to take walks, read, draw, and just admire the beauty of the forest. One day t__his Adalwolfa meets a wolf and decide to befriends it. It was very hard work because the wolf didn't trust humans. But Adal worked hard and the wolf eventually allowed Adal to befriend it. _

_Eventually, a bond begins to form between the wolf and Adal. The villagers in a nearby village called Adalwolfa a witch and tried to kill her. But the bond between the wolf and Adalwolfa had become very strong, the wolf felt the need to protect her and so he did. He shifts into a more human form, saves her and __takes her away into the forest. He carries her deep into the forest, where he keeps her for many weeks. She names him Wolfrick which means 'Wolf Ruler'. Adalwolfa thanks Wolfrick, and pledges to stay with him and protect him, just as he did for her._

_Wolfrick manages to stay in his new half wolf form until the night of the full moon, when it's silvery light hits him he if forced to change into his true wolf form. Now, there was a woodsmen in the village, who vowed to see this wolf dead, and followed them in the forest. He watched over them and saw the wolf (Wolfrick) as a monster. Wolfrick was able to become a man again the next morning and the woodsmen left, knowing when he had to strike. When he came back to the village, he told them what he saw and the villagers were enraged. They decided on the next full moon that they would go into the forest and kill the wolf (Wolfrick) and the woman (Adalwolfa) because they were unnatural._

_But in that month that they had to wait, Wolfrick and Adalwolfa fell in love. Their bond grew so deep that they could feel each other in a way that was beyond words. It was pure. It was true. When the next full moon came, the villager came, and the woodsmen lead the charge. Adalwolfa was defenseless and Wolfrick was unable to protect her. He howled with all his might and even under the light of the full moon he transformed into a man, shedding his wolf skin completely. But it was to late.  
><em>

_They had killed his love, and it threw him into a rage. His vision went red and all he could think about is how they killed his true love. He lost himself to the wolf instinct, and slew as many of his would be killers as he could. But the woodsman bested him. Before the wolf died, he uttered his first and last words as a human, "Our love was true. It always will be." The wolf (Wolfrick) and the women (Adalwolfa) met by chance, but their fate was destined for them . They were to be together, but they were also to die together. Although there are many different versions of the story, from all over the world, his words were always the same. "Our love was true. It will always be."_

_The End_

_As the last lines of the story fall off of my father lips, I succumb to sleep. _

_"Good night Avery. Remember you are my little wolf. My little fighter." Dad says, gently kissing me on my forehead. I vaguely feel my mom tuck me in one last time, hear them walk to my bedroom door. _

_"I love you to the moon and back. To infinity and beyond. Forever and ever." Mom whispers and then closes the door. Just after midnight a scream breaks the silence. I jerk awake, sit up, and sit stock still._

_"Please don't harm my wife, daughter and son!" I hear daddy cry out and then there was complete silence. _

_Absolute silence_

_"Daddy!" I cry out and then whimper softly._

_"No please! Not my babies! P_lease no, take me, kill me instead. __Not Avery! Not Austin! Please ... have mercy ... Please...I'll do anything!" My mom cries from the bottom of the stairs. Not being able to take it anymore I leap out of bed and run to the top of the stairs.__

__"No! Go back Avery!" Mom cries upon seeing me.  
><em>_

__"No! Mommy I can help!" I cry.  
><em>_

__"No! Absolutely not!" Mom cries giving me a stern glare. I completely ignore her and push my skinny small arms out, wishing for him to go flying back,slam into the wall _**hard. **_

_Hard enough to __knock him out_.__

__"Mom!" I cry and rush down the stairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I almost vomit at the sight of my mom. Her stomach is all ripped up and her intestines are spilling out. I fall down at her side, crying hysterically. I take a closer look at her stomach noticing that there seems to be chunks taken out her. I drop down to my knee's, hover my hands over her stomach wishing for her to be healed but nothing happens.__

__"Mommy it's not working! Why isn't it working?" I cry.__

__"Because it's to late. Everyone is meant to go at a certain time and now is my time." Mom says peacefully.__

__"But go can't go. I **need** you. " I say crying hysterically.__

__"Don't be afraid my dear." Mom says then grows still. Sobbing I throw my arms around her neck. There is a noise in the kitchen. ____I slowly get up and walk into the kitchen. My father is also all ripped up. His stomach is also teared up and on closer inspection his stomach also has chunks tore out. A growl from behind me makes me whirl around. __

__The monster is moving his head around side to side until he stops suddenly and his face and body looks exactly like my dad. I scream and suddenly the front door is throw open. A tall man with ____brown hair, warm hazel eyes that scream protectiveness and kindness. He has a ruggedly stubble look about him and is holding a gun. He fires of a shot at the monster. The monster screams and hurls himself out the window. The man goes and checks to make sure he's gone before turning to me.__

__"You okay kid?" He asks kindly kneeling down so he is at my eye level.__

__"That monster killed my mommy and daddy!" I cry throwing myself at him and bury my head in his neck. He stiffens and the slowly relaxes, wraps his arms around me and picks me up.__

__"Shh. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine." He says comfortingly. After a few minutes I stop crying and start hiccuping. He gently sets me down.__

__"My name is John. John Winchester. What's yours?" He asks softly.__

__"Avery. Avery Clarissa Rula." I says shyly. He nods and I gasp. __

__"Austin!" I shout, panicking. I race out of the kitchen and dash up the stairs. I skid around the corner and into his bedroom. I stop dead in the doorway. Austin is not in his bed. I run into the room calling out his name. His not under his bed or in his closet. My heart sinks and I collapse to the ground sobbing. __

__'Oh God! Please not him too.' I plead in my head. __

__"Who's Austin?" John asks leaning down. I sniffle and slowly stop crying. __

__"M-My ba-baby bro-brother." I say, hiccuping. I look up at him with hope. He stretches out his hand and I stare at it blankly for a moment before taking it. He pulls me up and positions me so I am behind him. I reach out and grab the back of his shirt and we start down the stairs. I whimper softly as we walk by my mom and into the dining room. ____He stops and seems to study the room before cautiously continuing into the kitchen. I peek around his side my eyes scanning the room for Austin. My heart drops when I spot Austin's orange The Flash pj's.__

__"No!"__

__ The cry is ripped out of my throat. I run over to him, _falling down at his side. _

_"Austin! No! No! Please no! Not you too!" I cry cradling my little brother in my arms. John hesitatingly leans down. I throw my arms around him and sob into his shoulder. He wraps one arm around me and picks me up. _

__"Okay Avery, we're going to go grab some clothes and then we'll get out of here." John says with a calm commanding aura around him. He goes to put me down but I frantically clutch his neck._ I clutch his shirt and cry into his shoulder._

_"It's 'll be alright, sweetheart." He whispers in my ear as he rubs my back soothingly. He goes to put me down again and this time I let him. He gently nudges me in the direction of the upstairs. _

_Tears burn in my eyes as I pass my little brother, then my dad, and then my mom but I bite my lip, refusing to let them fall. I grab my backpack and stuff it full of c___lothes and shoes. Using my magic I make my backpack look the same on the outside but bigger on the inside. __

__I grab my mom's 'Believing is just the beginning' necklace, her favorite angel wing earrings, my dads favorite black watch, his favorite silvers mask wolf head ring, Austin's favorite stuffed baby Toothless animal, our walkie talkies, and my stuffed wolf Luna. I shrink all of my dad's favorite knives and his favorite gun and put them in the pack. I grab my ____notebook, pens, pencils, money, and lighter. __

__I slowly walk downstairs and John is there blocking the view of my moms body. __

__"What about my mommy and daddy?" I ask.__

__He looks down at me and then gently pry off my moms wedding and engagement bands. He also gently pry off my dads wedding band. __

__"Here kid." He says. I slip them on one of my spare black braided cord necklaces and slip it over my head. He walks out the door nodding for me to follow. Once outside he helps me into the back seat of his shiny black car and we drive away._ Soon the soothing motions and sounds of his car lures me to sleep._

**XXX**

That day I vowed that I never wanted to see those blank...dead eyes on one of my loved one's ever again.

Never again, I decided. Never again will I allow someone to hurt the people I love. The I care about most in this world. The people who make my life worth living for.

But the rest of the world kept on going and it felt like no one knew what I was going through. Like no one could understand the pain I was feeling. I wanted the world to stop. I wanted to just scream out, "Doesn't anyone realize how hurt I am?!"

I kept looking at people and thinking, "You don't have a care in the world, and look at me, I just lost my whole family to a monster."

I thought things would never be the same again.

And they weren't the same...not really.


	3. Castiel

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

Castiel

* * *

><p>I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming. The reasons I was so certain were that, first, I was standing in a gorgeous field next to a lake and second, I was looking at my whole family.<p>

Mom

Dad

Austin

They are smiling and gesturing for me to join them. I wanted to join them with all my heart but I knew it wasn't real. They had be dead for eight years now, so that was solid evidence toward the dream theory. My feet seem to have a mind of there own cause suddenly I am moving towards them. Stopping in front of them I struggle to hold back the wave of tears threatening to overwhelm me.

My mother reaches up and gently carcasses the side of face. I shiver cause I didn't feel anything but a warm breeze that seems to carcasses my face. My dad grins and mouths "I love my little wolf. My fierce little fighter." I kneel down so I am at my brothers eye level. He smiles at me and I let out a little sob. He frowns at me and mouths "I lub you, Abery."

"I love you too." I mouth back smiling sadly, holding back my tears. He always used to say that to cheer me up when...when he was alive. I was about to ask them a question; I had so many but I hesitated. With a dizzying jolt, my dream abruptly became a nightmare.

The man/thing/monster who was responsible for tearing my family away from me appears. I scream and he gives me a wide bloody grin. The image swirls around and suddenly we're back at my childhood home.

I watch furiously as I am forces to watch him tear into my poor sweet innocent little brother. As he attacks and eats my father for trying to rescue Austin. As he stalks my mother as she runs through the house and as he grins as she pleads for my life.

Suddenly they are alive again and he is feasting on their screaming bodies. A white hot rage fills my body and I scream.

He laughs maliciously.

"Your next!" He roars.

I woke with a start...my eyelids popping open wide...and gasped. Just a dream, I told myself. It was only a dream. I took a deep breath, and then jump again when my alarm goes off. It was just a dream, I reminded myself again. Just a dream... more like my worst nightmare.

_"Mom...Dad...Austin"_

The sound of their names unleashed the thing that was clawing inside of me...a pain that knocked me breathless, astonished me with its force. Agony rips through me with the memory of their faces. I feel the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

I do not resurface.

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does.

Even for me.

**XXX**

I awake with a start...my eyelids popping open wide...and gasps. Just a dream, I tell myself. It was only a dream. I take a deep breath, and then jump again when my alarm goes off. It was just a dream, I reminded myself again.

It's been the same dream-mare for the past year. I can remember every little detail. I'm in a field with my family and then suddenly the monster is there tormenting them as I am force to watch. Powerless to do anything to help.

There is knock on my door and my head snaps up. A second later twelve year old Rowan burst into my bedroom and hurls herself on my bed. I smile and turn on side to face her.I reach my hands out and tickle her side. She squirms and buries deeper into my blankets. I pull them aside and start to tickle her.

"Avery! Stop. Please!" She giggle, trying to get away from me. I just smirk, my hazel brown eyes glinting with amusement. I throw my head up, laughing.

"Why should I?" I asks teasingly, tickling her some more.

"Because I asked you nicely." She say with a pout looking up under her eyebrows at me. I wiggle my fingers at her teasingly and she squeals. I sigh and stop. That sounded to much like what Austin did in my dream-mare. She grins triumphantly.

Rowan Arabella Summers

So far she as been the only thing to bring me out of my state of depression and paranoia. I think it's because she reminds me so much of Austin. My sweet lovable little brother.

In the beginning I was fine. Well...as fine as a kid can be after they watch their whole family get killed. I was adopted by the Summers family two years after John left me with an adoption agency. They already had a six year old daughter and wanted another. They weren't sure if they were going to adopted but supposedly when mom saw me she fell in love and here I am, apart of the family. '

The last year though...that's when everything started to go to hell.

I was fine and then suddenly the nightmares popped up. After the first one they just kept getting worse and worse. Mom and Dad are at a lost for what to do. I've withdrawn into myself and become very depressed. The only one who can seem to temporarily break my mood is Rowan.

"Mom say get ready." She say breaking my train of thought. I groan and she grins. Over the past year they have tried many things to help me and the latest is church. We go every Sunday without fail. I don't believe in God or Angels or Demons but I go cause I know it makes Mom and Dad feel better.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I go over to my Ipod and put on my "Old Rock" playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit. I grab a pair of dark wash frayed/ripped/destroyed jeans and slip them on. I throw on a bra, a sleeveless purple tank top, and my black studded leather vest. I gently slip in my moms black angel wing earrings and throw on my black studded hat, without bothering to brush my hair.

I slip on a pair of ankle socks and my black studded leather combat boots. I check to make sure Row's not watching before unshrinking one my dad's favorite Celtic knives and slip it in my inside hidden vest pocket. I gently slip my parents wedding and engagement ring necklace and my moms favorite "Believing is just the beginning" necklace on.

I slip on my dads favorite black watch and a black studded bracelet on before slipping on my favorite pair of spiked black leather fingerless gloves. Over those I slip on a black spiked ring and my dad's silver wolf head mask ring. Sighing I slip into my bathroom and brush my teeth. Coming out I frown at Row who is still in my bed.

"Are you dressed?" I ask and she grunts. I take that as a yes. I trudge down the stairs and jump the last loose step. I swing myself around the corner and into the kitchen. Mom and Dad are getting eating and doing things on their phones.

"Want something to eat, sweetheart?" Mom asks and I shake head no.

"Not hungry." I say pouring myself a glass of orange juice. I don't miss the concerned looks mom and dad shoot each other. I sigh and Rowan comes bounding down the stairs whistling.

"I thought you were laying grumpily on **_my_** bed." I say putting an emphasis on the word my. She just grins and sticks her tongue out at me. She grab her pop-tarts out of the toaster.

"Come on! Let's go!" Dad says cheerfully and I groan.

"Come on...it's not that bad." He say and I grunt.

"Oh really? You look like you want to fall asleep everytime." Row say and he widens his eyes guiltily.

"I rest my case." She says and mom laughs.

_~~An Hour Later~~_

Sighing we all stiffly climb into the car. I groan and recline my seat. Row lays down, putting her head in my lap. I smile at her fondly and start stroking her hair. It soothes her. She wiggles to get comfortable and in no time is fast asleep. I continue to stroke her hair and watch the scenery whip by the car window.

Suddenly my body felt like it was being pricked all over by a thousand needles. My body buzzes and aches. My head slowly tilts back and my eyelids seem to grow heavier and heavier. I struggle to keep them open. I start to panic as I recognize the signs of someone using very strong magic on me. I go to move my body but can't. It's like I'm paralyzed. My eyelids ache and they start to close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I am in a garden with trees as far as the eye can see. Rolling hills and in the distance the high snow covered peaks. The sound of a stream that followed gets louder until it thunders over a fall into a pristine lake. <em>

_And no humans to screw it up._

_The only sounds that strikes my ears are the perky chirping of a birds , buzzing of bees. The trees seem to be so fresh and the sun wakes up giving energy to the world . Hovered by clouds and canopied by trees. _

_Serene and Tranquil_

_Looking around dazed I spot a boy sitting on a white stone bench in the distance. Wariness floods my body and I narrow my eyes. Glancing around it appears that we are the only two here. I tense, whoever this boy is he's got some serious magical powers._

_"Should I call out to him? I mean, I'm in the middle of a freaking gorgeous garden and I don't know how to leave. What could go wrong?" I ask myself. I ignore the voice in the back of my head (That sounds like Gabriel) that is listing all the ways this could go wrong. My magic swirls around me, slashes of neon pink, royal purple, cobalt blue, bright red, dark green, black, and silver as I evanesce closer. I take a deep breath and call out to him. _

_"Hi, Who are you and where are we?" He turns to me, as my voice rings out breaking the peace and silence. I gasp, this boy radiates more magic than my mother did and she was quite powerful. _

_"I am Castiel...You are Avery Clarissa Rula-Summers. To answer your second inquire this is a dream world I created." He says and I notice when he talks his facial expression stays the same. It's kinda creepy. _

_"Okay...What are you?" I ask feel the presence of his magic in the air. He gestures for me to sit down beside him and I do so hesitantly. _

_"I am an Angel of the Lord." He say and I stare at him in disbelief. He looks at me dead serious and I get up. This guy is crazy. His magic most have corrupted him or something._

_"You expect **me** to believe that **you** are an **angel**?" I ask. He turns to look me in the eye and I get the feeling this boy is much older than me looks. His icy blue eyes say that he's been around for quite a while and he's seen thing that most people can't imagine. At the same time they are full of life and happiness.  
><em>

_"Yes because it is the truth. I am the Angel of Thursday. I **am** an Angel of the Lord." He says calmly and I scoff. Sighing he gets up and walks over to me. He places two fingers on my forehead and a bright white light fills my vision. _

_We are in a park. There is an itch at the back of my mind telling me I know this place. Shaking my head of those thoughts I peer around curiously. It was a beautifully sunny air was warm, the beams of sunlight seem to glow on my skin, the sound of laughter, of small children running about, the barking of a dog in the distance, and the sweet aroma of the ripening peaches in an orchard nearby._

_"Where are we?" I ask._

_"The past." He say. I open my mouth to protest but I stop, I see a little girl getting chased by a little boy run by us. The memory hits me and I gasp and fall to the ground. This is a memory from the day they got killed. This was earlier in the park. _

_"Get me out of here!" I whirl around and demand. Castiel gazes at me sympathetically. I stand straight and tense. My hands are clenched in fist as I fight back a wave of tears and emotions that threaten to ruin me. _

_"Why? Why do you want to leave?" He asks but his eyes tell me he already knows the answer. _

_"Because I have to relive a later part of this day over and over every time I close my eyes." I shout angrily. He just continues to gaze at me calmly. _

_"Now, what's the real reason?" He asks pinning me in a fierce stare. It feels like he is literally staring into my soul. _

_"Because I don't want to feel these emotions! Cause I don't understand why they had to die! Why them?" I shout with a broken sob. _

_"Everything happens for a reason." He whispers before placing his fingers on my forehead. The trip back to the garden reality seems to take longer than the trip into my memory and his words seem to echo in my head. With a flash of the same blinding white light we are back in the garden. _

_"Why are you here with me?" I ask meekly, sitting down on the bench.  
><em>

_"Because your prayers sound like shouting in my head. Also you were born of a Thursday__ and any and all who are born on my day receive my help if they need it." He says calmly, sitting down beside me. _

_"Like shouts in your head?" I ask confused. _

_"When a person prays that prayer can be heard in any angels head. Since I am the angel of Thursdays most people born on that day and who pray, I can hear. But you...when you pray it's like you're shouting your prayer into my head." He say and I nod slowly. _

_"I get that but that doesn't answer my question. Why are you here with me?" I ask again. _

_"Because you need my help. What do you need help with?" He asks turning to me. I frown coming up blank.  
><em>

_What do I need help with?_

_I don't have the faintest idea. I mean I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. "That's it!" I think excitedly. I know what I need help with. I open my mouth but hesitate. _

_"Yes, what is it the you require help with?" He asks and I look at him uncertainly. _

_"I don't want to feel this way anymore. I **want** to be okay. I** need** to be okay again. I need you to teach me to be okay again. I need you to teach me to be strong again. For my family...both of them." I ask, raw pure desperation rings clear in my voice. I have to fight my emotions, to keep my voice steady. Castiel looks at me for several agonizing moments as he seems to examine how much I want this before slowly nodding his head. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. _

_"Very well. We will start in two days time. Before you go I feel I must warn you there will be serious consequences if you tell anybody about me." He warns and I shiver goes down my spine. His tone of voice lets me know that he can be very...very dangerous if need be. _

_"Understood." I say and then suddenly there is nothing but blackness. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Dream<em>**

* * *

><p>The sun hits face and I groan. Stretching my arms out wide I sit up in my bed. With a pleased jolt I realize I feel calm, safe, happy, like myself for the first time in a year. Getting up I slip into my bedroom. I walk over to my mirror tentatively and look at myself. I mean <strong><em>really<em>** look at myself.

_"I look awful."_ I think. I lean against the counter as the truth hits me in the face.

My once beautiful, glossy, bouncy curls are laying limp and greasy. My face is dead like. I have big dark bags under my eyes. My lips are cracked and chapped. My fingernails are long, yellow and cracked. My arms and legs are slightly hairy. And my eyes...they use to dance with ice blue fire but now...now they look dead. I look like I completely lost the will to live. Like I lost my fighting spirit.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen." I say low and bitterly.

This is not me.

_**I refuse to let this be me. **_


	4. An Unexpected Surprise

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

An Unexpected Surprise

* * *

><p>Avery's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>My alarms clock blares and I groan. Stretching my arms out wide I sit up in my bed. Rubbing my arms and cracking my neck I stumble into the bathroom. I curl my lip up in disgust at the filthy brown stain in the toilet bowl and on top of that there was a musty smell in the bathroom. The heat came on and I sighed in relief until it wiggled the pipe in the bathroom and pieces of ceiling fell off. Gingerly I turn on the water faucet, clear water came out. Thanking my luck I walk back out to grab some clean clothes.<p>

I was in a dirty room, filthy carpet, ,the blanket on the shelf in the closet was stuck together in its folded-up state. It would not pull apart. There was only one bedside lamp that worked and multiple large cockroaches on walls, floor and bed. I shiver in disgust. I can't wait to gank this son of a bitch and get back to Bobby's. I glance at the clock and see it is 8:40. I go over to my suitcase and grab my white shorts, nude tribal leggings, my red The Flash tank top, and undergarments. I hop in the shower which has heated up. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles. The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and soothes my sores. Castiel really pushed me this time. I don't know why but I got the sense that he was trying to prepare me for something.

I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair. After drying off a bit I slip on my clothes. I throw my black studded leather vest on over my shirt. I gently slip in my moms black angel wing earrings and brush my hair, my fiery blue eyes gleaming at the sight of my glossy, bouncy fire ombre curls.

I slip on a pair of ankle socks and my black studded leather combat boots. I gently slip my parents wedding and engagement ring necklace and my moms favorite "Believing is just the beginning" necklace on.I slip on my dads favorite black watch and a black studded bracelet on before slipping on my favorite pair of spiked black leather fingerless gloves. I grin at my glossy claw shape sharp fingernails, they can do some real damage. Over those I slip on a silver men's ring with a Celtic Family knot symbol that Bobby gave me for my eighteenth birthday and my dad's silver wolf head mask ring. Sighing I slip back into the bathroom and brush my teeth.

I finally stop procrastinating and slip on black ankle socks, my spike combat boots and end out to my car. My baby is a glossy Red 68 Dodge Charger Rt. I open the trunk and the secret compartment and grab two of my dad's favorite Celtic knives mom gave him, and stick them down either side of my boots. I slip his favorite black gun behind the waistband of my shorts and make sure my vest and shirt cover it. I slip my flask of whiskey in my right back pocket and my phone in the left. I check and make sure my light, money and keys are in my vest pockets. Then I grab a shotgun and put it in the passengers seat. I get in and start the car, grinning at the smooth purr it makes when I rev the engine.

_"Arrogant prick."_ I think with a snort. The shifters case I'm working is almost to easy. The actually shifter is old and has never been caught. He thinks just cause he's supernatural that he's invincible. Normally I wouldn't take this kinda case but Bobby seemed to think I should and I didn't want to disappoint him. I drive to an abandoned alley and enter the sewers. _"Course this guy just had to hide out in the sewers."_ I think, trying not to concentrate on what I am walking through. I am following disgusting piles of skin littering the ground. I hear a noise up ahead and instantly raise out my shotgun and check my silver bullets. I quietly creep around the corner and put my shot gun to a mans head.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here?" I demand in a cold hard voice.

"I could ask you the same." A familiar voice says tugging at the back of my brain.

"Answer the question now!" I shout. The man turns around and again his face makes me get another tug from the back of my brain.

"John. John Winchester." The man says holding out his hand. As soon as I hear his name I freeze and am instantly pull into nightmare of the night my parents died. I panic and my limbs seem to freeze up._ "It's just a memory. It can't hurt you."_ I chant in my head until I feel my muscles relax. I concentrate and pull myself out of the memory.

Hello! Hello! Earth to who every you are! Are you okay?" John is shouting when I snap out of it. I try to nod but can't. It's then that I notice I am pulled up on to his lap.

"Why am I on your lap?" I ask.

"You fell after I told you my name and I caught you." He says releasing me. I stand up and brush the gravel off my pants.

"Thanks." I say picking up my shotgun and walking away. John follows me and stays at my side.

"Can I help you? Or did I just get a little puppy." I say sarcastically to hide the wave of emotions threatening to pull me under. To make me like that zombie I was the year I was fourteen. I pull those emotions back and shove them deep down. I _**refuse**_ to become like that again.

"What's your name kid?" He asks. I intake sharply and he gives me a weird look.

"Avery. Avery Clarissa Rula- Summers." I say with a smirk, watching his face. The blood in his face slowly disappears until he is pale as if he has quite literally seen a ghost.

"Avery." He whispers shocked.

"Yup and all grown up." I says and he quickly gets himself together.

"Huh so that what Bobby meant when he said I might meet an old friend on this case." John says with a thoughtful look.

"Good ol' Bobby." I say with a chuckle.

"You know Bobby?" John asks.

"Yeah when I left home at 16th, I searched for you but found Bobby instead. He's like a father figure to me and he also taught me a lot of what I know about _hunting_. " I says putting a emphasis on the word hunting.

"I'm guess that your down here on the shifters case Bobby told me about then. " John says.

"Yup. Bobby told me I would meet an old friend, meaning you and resolve some business with this shifter." I says moving forward.

"What's the business?" John asks curiously.

"I'm guessing this is the one who tried to kill me back during my fourth hunt when I had just started out." I say and he nods.

"How's your boys?" I asks creeping forward.

"Good. Good. Dean is 26 and Sam is 22. Sam's off at collage and Dean hunts like me. " John says with pride in his voice.

"Bobby likes to talk about you guys a lot. He considers you guys family just like he considers me family. " I slightly emotionally.

"Say, does that red 68 Charger happen to belong to you." John ask trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah that's my Baby. Bobby helped me rebuild it and paint it. " I says with a smile.

"You and Dean would get along great." John says laughing.

"And why's that?" I asks.

"Because he calls my 68 Impala that I gave him Baby." John says with a smirk.

"That car is still alive and kicking? It's 20 years old." I asks with surprise.

"Yeah. Dean and I keep it running like it is brand new." John says with another hint of pride in his voice. I open my mouth to say something when a loud scream echo down the tunnel. "Shit." I silently curse in my head. I didn't know he had someone down here. I take off towards the sound with John at my heels. When we get around the corner the shifter is the only thing is sight. I groan realizing he tricked us. He hears me and whips around.

I stride forward, knowing I look every bit the fierce hunter that I am and secretly loving it. He snarls and I narrow my eyes as I scan the tunnel. A small movement from the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's just John slowly trying to edge his way behind the man. The monster spots him and snarls. John stops and looks at me. I hide my shock as _**he**_ the senior hunter of this case looks at _**me**_ for commands. My icy cobalt irises seem to have liquid blue fire in them and my body is loose and confident. I jerk my head telling him to wait.

"My what big teeth you have." I say coolly. He lifts a lip, revealing a fang in a mocking smile. He stands tall and confident. The new body he stole has tan skin, wavy locks of ebony black hair and of course his gleaming white fangs. His body looks like a freakin chiseled god. His rippling muscles screaming strength and power.

"The better to rip you apart with." He push out with a snarl. I don't flinch as I stare boldly into his hate filled gaze. He runs at us with his super speed and manages to grabs our guns. He tosses them behind him. I grab my hand gun from behind my back and unload an entire clip into his chest. He roars in pain and pleased dark smirk quickly appears on my face and then disappears just as quickly. Tossing that aside I grab my silver dagger from my boot and John grabs his from behind his back.

I charge at the shifter trying to stab him but he just steps to the side and I barely avoid falling. The shifter pays me no mind and charges at John. I turn around and try and charge it from behind but it has John by the throat. I raise my daggers and stab them into his back. He roars in pain and drops John. I raise my hand and he go flying into the wall. I pin him there and ignore John startled look. He struggles against my magic but I just tighten my grip on him.

"So, your the little brat that got the better of me 20 years ago." He snarls and I freeze. I lose control of my magic and he breaks free. He stands up, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"What." I whisper shell shocked.

"I'm the one that killed your parents. I tore into their stomach and watch the life go out of their eyes. I killed that little brat of a brother. I enjoyed their screams so so much. " He gloats. White hot rage fills me. Out of the corner of my eye I see John quietly making his way over to the guns. I shake my head no at him. I want to be the one to end this son of a bitch's life.

"Why?" I ask part of me wanting to know and the other part wanting to stall him so John could at lest get his own gun as a back up plan.

"Because I wanted too and now I get to kill you. " He said with a twisted smile.

"Go to hell!" I shout.

"Any last words?" He asks.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in hell because that's where your going." I spit and ever so slightly nod my head at John. _BANG!_ The gun goes off and the twisted smile slowly turns into a look of disbelievement. He turns to lunge at John but I am right there thrusting my knives into his heart.

"I hope you burn for eternity for what you did to my family." I whisper in his ear as he takes his dying breath. I push him off of me and light his body up. I turn around only to freeze at the sight of John leveling his shotgun at me. I dropped my gaze to the ground, not wanting to see the hate and disgust in John's eyes.

"Gonna shoot me John? I just saved your life." I wince as John make a sound it disgust.

"What are you? A witch?" He asks and then it's my turn to make a sound of disgust.

" I didn't sell my soul to the devil or anything to get this power. My magic comes from within me. I was born with it." I say with a shrug and he scoffs.

"Why hide it?"

"Um...Ever heard of the Salem witch trails? People fear what they can't understand. " I say sarcastically. Almost against his will John's lips turn up into a smile. I'm going to take it as a good sign. His eyes are still wary but he sighs and slightly relaxes his gun arm.

"I could show you?" I offer tentatively. Castiel taught me his nifty little trick on how to get into my and other peoples memories. He stares at me in disbelief. He seems to think about it before shaking his head yes.

"Before I show you this you have to promise not to tell anybody. Not even your kids."

"I promise." He says and I pull us into my earliest memory. I was a year old. I was in a room alone and I was using my magic to lift the stuffed animals in my crib up into the air. I was laugh hysterically. John goes over to pat baby me on the head, but is hand goes right through me.

"This is just a memory, they can't feel or hear us." I say softly. He nods and steps back beside me offering his silent support. Mom mom comes in and smiles at me. She picks me up. She waves her hand and warms cheery yellow and baby blue magic envelope my crib. When it clears away my crib is made and all the stuffed animals are back were they belong.

"Each of us has a different set of colors for our magic. It's how you tell one persons magic from another. My mom's was yellow and blue, I have a couple different colors." I say and memory mom walks out of my nursery. My magic swirls around us and then we're back in the sewers.

"I believe you." He says and smiles at me understandingly. John and I slowly make our way out of the sewers and over to our cars.

"If you ever need help, here's my number and here's Dean's number if you can't reach me." John says handing me a piece of paper with two numbers of it.

"Here and same goes for you." I say reaching into my back pocket and handing him my number.

John takes it and smiles at me. "It was good seeing you again. " He says.

"Ditto." I says and watch him get into is truck and drive away. I wearily make my way over to my car, get in and evanesce out to Bobby's place. My magic swirls around me and my car and we slowly disappear, then appear in-front of Bobby's place. I get out sighing in happiness and head in.

"Hey Bobby! I'm home!" I call out, shutting the door behind me. I walk through the house until I get to the library. I stick my head in and see Bobby sitting behind the desk read several ancient looking books.

"How'd the case go?" He asks with a sly smile. I frown at him and plop down in an arm chair.

"Well...Ran into John Winchester, not cool not warning me by the way, he knows about my magic, and then that shifter was the one that killed my family all those years ago so there's that." I say with a yawn. Bobby sits back shocked. I mean we all know that John shoots anything that's not normal...not human.

"The only reason I think I'm still alive...the only reason he didn't shoot me immediately is because he was still picturing me as that small innocent little girl."

"How are you feeling?" He asks concerned.

"Emotionally drains and physically tired." I get up and hug Bobby from behind. I bury my head in his neck and suck in his familiar old spice, whiskey, motor oil and gunpowder scent. He reaches back and squeezes my hand comfortingly. I sigh and use my magic to call us two beers from the kitchen. I pop the tops off and hand one to Bobby. He grunts in thanks already deeply absorbed in his books.

**_Flashback_**

_Several hours after I got Bobby Singers information I pulled into a long dirt driveway. A sign announced it was Singer's Auto Self Service Salvage Yard. The sun had started to set and cast strange shadows around the yard. Stacks of cars towered above me, some that looked like they would fall at any second. My car slowly comes to a park in front of a old looking house. _

_"Stupid car." I grumble as my car stalls and then breaks down. I hesitantly get out, grabbing my keys and slowly walking up the stairs. I have to be careful of the holes in the porch. I straighten up and knock on the door. A gruff man wear a baseball hat, flannel shirt, jeans and has a stubble. _

_"Who are you?" He barks out gruffly. _

_"I'm Avery. Avery Clarissa Rula-Summers." I say and he looks me over. _

_"What do you want?" He ask still tense and wary. _

_"I'm here cause I was told you know John. John Winchester." I says and he blanches. _

_"You better come in." He say open the door. I smile gratefully and slip in. I note that there is a shotgun propped up beside the door. As I walk behind him I glance around and notice many esoteric books on lore and religion. I commit that to memory. Walking in the kitchen I immediately notice he has a wall of at least five cordless phones in the kitchen, each labeled with a different government agency and alias. _

_"Water?" He asks and I nod yes. I watch curiously as he pours me what looks like water from a flask. He hands it to me and watches intently as I gulp it down. When I finish the glass he seems to relax a little bit. _

_"Can you hold this for me?" He asks handing me a knife and reaching behind the fridge. I clutch the knife tightly and shift anxiously back and forth. He pulls his hand out and wipes it on a rag that was hanging out of his back pocket. _

_"I'll take that." He say pointedly staring at me hand. I start and the unclench my hand. _

_"Shit." I swear when I notice I made a shallow cut in my hand. I hand him back the knife. _

_"You can use the sink." He says noticing my cut. I smile gratefully and hurry over to rinse my hand. Bobby come up beside me with a first aid kit. I once more smile gratefully and let him bandage my hand. _

_"Thanks." I say and he waves away the compliment. _

_"Lets go into my Library and talk." He says pulling back sliding doors and gesturing to a comfy looking room. There a couple bookshelves against the walls, a couch under the window, several arm chairs, and a desk which Bobby sits behind. _

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hey! Ave? You alright?" Bobby asks standing over me shaking my shoulders. I look at him and smile.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asks and he frowns.

"You were sitting there all quiet and still for quite a while." He says. I look down at my wrist watch and am shocked to see that I spent almost a half an hour reliving the memory of meeting Bobby for the first time.

"I was just reliving the first day I met you." I say and we both smile fondly at the memory.

"I remember how you slyly slid your little tests in there without being to obvious." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, good time. You should go to bed you look tired." He say concerned.

"Yeah, haven't slept very long for the last day or two." I say getting up and stretching.

"Idjit." He mumbles good naturedly.

"Night Bobby." I say giving him a kiss on the check then head up stairs to get some much needed sleep. Once in my room room I get undress and slip into one of Bobby's big flannel t-shirts that I stole. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light bulb.


	5. Green Eyes

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

Green Eyes

* * *

><p>Second Person P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>With a groan Avery rolls over and shoves her head up under her pillow. Her mouth is dry and she's feels like she's going to be sick. She is sweating and has a throbbing headache.<p>

"Aspirin." She moans getting up, wrapping in her blanket and stumbling towards the bathroom. She staggers in, sluggishly opens the medicine cabinet and starts to riffle through the bottles. Groaning she heads back into her room, grabs the glass of water and stumbles down the stairs.

She stumbles through the house until she get to the library. She stick her head in and sees Bobby sitting behind the desk with several ancient looking books.

"Aspirin." She moans and he looks up startled. He raises his right eyebrow questioningly.

"Headache. Not drunk." She grumbles back, walking over to him with a frown. He turns to hide a smile and grabs the pain pills he has on his desk.

"Idjit." He mumbles good naturedly, handing them to her. She quickly twist the top off, plops a pill in her mouth and washes it down with water. She hands him back the bottle and curls further into her nice soft warm gray blanket. She shuffles over to the couch, absentmindedly noticing there is a man in the chair in front of Bobby's deck. She falls onto the couch, her back facing Bobby and falls back asleep.

The man looks from Avery's prone form to Bobby and back again. Confusion colored clearly in his eyes. Bobby ignores the questioning looks and questions the man throws his way. He hands the man a file containing important information, they say goodbye and the man leaves.

Bobby slowly walks back into the library, pausing in the door way to smile and stare at Avery. He never thought he would be able to have kids after what happened with Karen and all but he now realizes that's not true. He does have kids. He has Avery and Dean and Sam. They will be the legacy that he will one day leave behind. He slowly and silently makes his way over to Avery and tucks her blanket around her.

_~~Brief Time Skip~~_

A long-wailing scream pierces through the stillness of the room. It started out at a low pitch, getting a little higher and higher. Bobby jerks up in his desk chair and Avery tumbles off the couch and scrambles to her feet. She copies Bobby, putting her hands over her ears and looking around. It stops suddenly and she remember she set a siren as her alarm tune on her phone. She hurries over to her phone and quickly turns her alarms to off.

"Sorry." Avery says with a sheepish grin.

"Damn near gave me a heart attack!" Bobby exclaims, slumping back down in his chair. She hurries over to him and gives him a brief side hug and kiss over the head. He leans back against her comfortingly.

"Shit!" She exclaims, catching a glimpse of the time on Bobby's computer. She uses her magic is call her heeled boots she was wearing yesterday downstairs and slips them on. Grabbing her black leather studded vest and her spiked black leather gloves she quickly slips them on.

"Wait!"

"No time to wait! See ya Bobby!" She calls out.

"Avery wait!" Bobby calls out but she has already evanesce out to her car and got in. Her magic swirls around her and her car as they slowly disappear, then appear in-front of abandoned warehouse. Getting out Avery walks to the trunk of her car and opens her secret compartment in her trunk. She tucks a silver pistol behind her back, her red and silver Celtic knives in either side of her boots, a lighter and her car keys in her back pockets. She grabs her dad's black pistol and closes the trunk.

She approaches the building cautiously. She slips in a side door. The old dilapidated warehouse encased Avery as she stepped onto the dusty, hard cold concrete floors. Her leather vest catches on a metal rack so she shrugs it off and hangs it up. She doesn't want it to cost her in the fight...plus she really does love that vest.

The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the room as Avery stepped, ever so cautiously, to the other end, where she heard a noise behind a couple of forklifts. She saw nothing of importance behind them, but she received an eerie feeling from looking at them, a shudder and a chill that went from her feet up to her head. Dim and elongated shadows were casts from long-forgotten crates.

Avery heard a set of claws clicked on the floor as she cautiously crept forward. The werewolf leapt out of one of the cages against the wall. The thin, lithe figure prowled around the table, slitted glowing yellow eyes trained on her. He crouched low, staring, waiting for her to make a move.

"Piece of cake."She whispers shifting from side to side waiting for the werewolf to tire and make it's move. He snarls in response to her words. Suddenly two dozen or so different breeds of dogs surround her.

"Shit!" She swears loudly. There are Collies, Rottweilers, Labradors, Golden Retrievers, Beagles, and Greyhounds. All are big family dogs. Dogs that you would trust around little kids.

Avery lets a a wicked smirk curling around her lips, her glaring eyes flashing dangerously as a vicious light flares in her eyes. A wicked snarl curl on her pink lips, revealing gleaming white teeth. She gestures 'come at me' at them with her gun.

There is a surge and the pack as one, lunges at her. She fires shots at the ones closest to her, expertly hitting them in the head or the heart. The dogs snarled and growled, some letting out a small yelp of pain before falling to the ground; lifeless. She shots dog after dog but there is always a new one to take the dead ones place. She runs out of bullets in her first gun and toss it to the side.

She grabs her other hand gun from behind her back and unload the entire clip into the hearts of at least a dozen of the skinwalkers. She winces at there yelps of pain and then the sound of then taking there last breath. Tossing that gun aside she grabs her two silver daggers from her boots and take up a defensive stance.

It wasn't long until she heard a far bigger, far louder snarling roar from right behind her. Avery would have frozen if she didn't know her life depended on movement. She shot another dog before whirling around, placing the wall at her back, the dogs on her right and...a huge ass werewolf on her left. The werewolf looked vicious.

The werewolf launches himself at Avery, a clawed paw going to her throat. She twisted around sharply, rolling herself onto her feet in a crouch, and snarling at her opponent. The werewolf, has a fighting spark flaming in his dark yellow eyes. Claws tear at the flesh and muscle on her calf and gleaming fangs try to close over her throat.

They scrabble on the floor, over turning boxes, crates and chairs in the struggle. He flips her onto her back, a taloned foot pressed against her soft belly. She reaches up, slashing her fingers at his throat, trying to get at the vulnerable throat beneath it. Pain shoots through her and she pulls back. With his yellow eyes glowing he presses his claws deeper into her belly, ready to rip her open.

A shot rings out and the werewolf roars in pain and pleased dark smirk quickly appears on Avery's face and then disappears just as quickly. She shoves the werewolf off and is met with a hand in her face. Her eyes travel up the length of the arm and to the owners face. He has the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to have different shades of green in them. He had stubble, a very fit body and a smirk on his face. He also has a very alluring bad boy personality about him.

He is undeniably handsome and he just her type.

* * *

><p>Dean had expected this to be a easy peasy case. He had gone and gotten Bobby's opinion on the case and he was feeling very confident. What he did not expected was to hear gun shots as he pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. He head the echo's of the gun being fired and the snarls and yelps of the skinwalkers. He didn't know what to do.<p>

Should he go in?

Should he just drive away?

His decision was made for him when he heard the snarling roar of a huge ass werewolf. There was _**no way**_ he was going to leave a possible hunter in that building to fight with the skinwalkers and a werewolf on their own. He grabbed his gun and cautiously made his way over to an open side door. The old dilapidated warehouse encased him as he stepped onto the dusty, hard cold concrete floors. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the room as he stepped, ever so cautiously, to the other end, where he saw the werewolf on someone.

Acting on instinct he lifted his gun and fired off a shot. The werewolf roared in pain and then slumped on the person. He made his way over cautiously as the skinwalkers seemed frozen in shock. He hoped that would last a little big longer. They would be easier to pick off that way. The person pushes the werewolf off of them and Dean is surprises to see it's a woman.

A **_VERY_** hot woman.

She was clad in a red corset that hugged her curves, short, tight white shorts that made her legs seem to go on forever and red and black heeled boots. She had on spiked leather gloves, black angel wing earrings that poked out from under her fierce, fiery hair, and her eyes seemed to have liquid blue fire in them.

**Damn**

When she looks up she was greeted with the sight of his hand in her face. She take his hand and he easily pulls her up and onto her feet. She scowls at him and stalks over to where she dropped her daggers.

"Don't I get a thank you? I just saved your life!" He exclaims, definitely not expecting that _**kind**_ of reaction. She whirls around and stalks back over to him and he has to fight his instinct to back up.

"I didn't need your help! I'm not a damsel in distress that needs saving." She says her voice low and deadly as she pokes his chest to emphasize her point. Dean puts his hands up in surrender. She seems pleased by that and backs out of his space. With a snarl the pack become unfrozen and they advance on Dean and the woman.

"Motherfucker!" Dean swears angrily as the werewolf stirs and then jumps up. He didn't get it in the heart.

That was a first.

Dean was trained from a young age how to hold and shoot a gun. As he grew older he perfected the art of getting his target in the heart or head and has never failed...until now. He raises his gun and left off a couple of shots, killing several skinwalkers.

"Need some help?" He asks and she shooting him a ferocious grin.

"I got this but you can stay and watch if you want." She says with a flirtatious wink and Dean can feel his eyes widen. He slowly backs up but they don't notice, their attention is solely on her.

He had to wonder what exactly she did to piss them off this much. He could understand them being furious at being hunted but they seemed too intent on killing her. He figured it must have been something pretty bad.

She strolls forward confidently

He watches as she twists and dodges the gleaming fangs. He sees the fire and steel determination in her eyes. She mercilessly cuts down the skinwalkers. He can feels his eyes drawn to her body time and time again as she ducks, leaps, slashes, and whirls her way through the pack. She moves with grace and looked utterly dangerous.

She looked deadly.

She was like a dark, deadly avenging angel.

She was undeniable hot.

And he was undeniable attracted to her.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he focuses on the battle. He watches as the werewolf lets out an earth shattering roar. The werewolf jumps in front of her and she engages it in a vicious battle, a wicked snarl curling on pink lips and revealing gleaming white teeth. She swung her dagger at the wolf, but he was quick to avoid it. He lunged for her, causing her to fall back. He tenses, getting ready to intervene.

Scrambling, She gets to her feet with her weapons clutched in her hand. Glaring at the beast in front of her, she let out a cry before charging at it. Both the Dean and the werewolf has not been expecting her to do that. She swung around to his back and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick to the spine, he howled in torment but still turned around to engage her.

They were oblivious to everything around them they sought to destroy each other, stabbing, lunging and swinging.

With a twisted grin he turns and lunge at Dean but she is right there thrusting her knives into his heart. The werewolf's body spasms and jerks. The body shuddered and contorted before the hair stated to recede, leaving only a dying man in it's place. She lowers herself and him onto the ground and holds his head in her lap until he takes his final breath. Only when the last raspy breath falls from his mouth and he is silent, does she gently lay him on the ground.

She slowly gets to her knees and turns to him. Only then does he see the pain in her eyes. He doesn't understand why though. For whatever reason, she got into this life yet she feels pain at killing the creature of the night.

It _**baffles**_ him.

"Why does it pain you to kill that 'sonofabitch'? That's what this life's about. If you can't handle it then maybe you should get out, sweetheart." He say sarcastically. She stalks forward and he gulps but stands firm.

"Feeling pain for killing that man is _**not**_ a bad thing. Pain is not always a weakness...sometimes it's a strength. Pains strengthens me. I feel pain for that man because **_I_** had to **_hunt_** him, _**kill**_ him and then watch him become human again." She takes a deep breath and I open my mouth to interrupt but she ignores me and keeps going. Her voice is low and deadly again and if he's being brutally honest with himself...well she scares him a bit...okay a lot.

"I feel pain for all the creatures I have to **_hunt_**, _**kill**_ and then watch as some of them become **_human_** again. You see, at the moment of their deaths, they do. They become human again, and I've killed them. That kind of thing leaves scars on a persons soul. Well...some peoples souls." She say with a sarcastic sneer in his direction at the last part.

Dean's face it taut and completely blank. He lets a scowl grace his lips and she just smirks. He lets out a soft growl. This _**god damn**_ stranger seems to know exactly how to push his buttons and he hates it.

He watches as she scowls and stalks over to a metal rack on the other side of the warehouse. She slips on a black leather vest and he can't help but notice the bright cursive writing on the back. The irony does not pass him that she is wearing red. I mean..almost every kid in the world as heard of Little Red Riding Hood. He snorts and she whips around.

"Something wrong?" She asks, her voice oozing her detestation for him.

"Your wearing red." He says with a cocky smirk.

"And?" She ask stalking over and picking up her handguns. She tucks them behind her back and then turns to him with an expectant look on her face.

"You wore red to kill a werewolf." He explains further, his voice condescending. She raises her eyebrows and then snorts at his immaturity. She turns her back to him and he chokes a little on his spit.

"Problem?" She asks, wiping the blood off her daggers on to the mans body and turning back to him.

"Your vest..um..says 'Satan Made Me Do It'. That's some real dark humor you have there." He says.

"Thanks. I really love my dark humor." She chirps happily.

Sighing he rubs his hand across his forehead. There is something about her...it just makes him crazy. He runs a rough hand through his brownish blonde hair and gives it a tug. This person, he has just met her and she is so infuriating. But sexy. Time to turn the charm up. Dean tucks away his guns, following her back through the tunnels.

"So is this a full-time thing for you?" He asks, flashing a charming grin. She stares at him for a second before giving him a flat, droll look. He feels as though that is the stupidest thing he could have said...and she proves him right.

"Oh, you mean in between baking cookies and my babysitters club? Oh yeah." Sarcasm drips from her words and he winces, that being a major blow to his pride.

"A babysitting club? My dad would love that." He mutters and she gives a quick, sharp little grin. Confused, Dean shoots her a look but she ignores it as she takes another turn.

"Do you normally chat this much?" She asks, just as a large dog lunges from the shadows in front of her. Expertly, her dagger is unsheathed and buried in the throat of the dog. It doesn't even have time to make a sound before it drops and she smoothly steps over it, not even glancing down as she slides it back in her boot.

"Uh, only around a pretty girl." He says, trying to charm her but somehow failing miserably.

"Woman." She corrects, exiting out of the door without a second look back.

"My mistake!" He calls, hurry after her with one last, uneasy look at the warehouse. The mysterious woman opens the door to her car (and damn if Dean doesn't start drooling over it in that second) and pulls the trunk open. She grabs...a red gasoline jug. Without even glancing at him, she begins pouring it by the door, pulling out a sleek lighter and flicking the top open as she pours some on the doors and outside walls. She flicks the lighter and a little flame pops up as she holds it to the gas soaked doors.

With a whoosh, flames quickly spring to life and crawl up the door, devouring the wood as she strides past him and tosses the gas container in her trunk and slams the door shut.

"You gonna keep following me like a little puppy?" She asks snarkily, raising a dark, slender eyebrow as she momentarily pauses by him. Dean smiles appreciatively, locking their gazes.

"That depends, does my walker want me to?" He asks and she lets a small, surprised smile flash across her face before it is gone.

"Nope." She pats his shoulder and gets in her car, shutting the door and driving away.

Dean is left stumped in front of burning abandoned building. He slowly walks over and gets in his shiny sleek black '67 Impala. Dean slid's into the drivers seat and gives the dashboard a fond pat. This car is Dean's most prized possession. He put any and all of his extra money into that car, making her as beautiful as humanly possible. She was a thing of beauty and Dean had a better relationship with her than pretty much any actual human being on the world. He protects her with nearly the same ferocity in which he protects his family.

His family.

His dad

Sammy.

He hasn't thought of Sammy in days. He feels a little guilty. He hasn't seen Sam in a little over two years. He still can't believe how that fateful day ended. He had know that his father and Sam never got along but he never thought his father would ever tell Sam that if he went to collage he just shouldn't come back.

Dean loved his younger brother with all his heart and the last two years not seeing or talking to him had been hell. Dean cares about Sam deeply and would do anything to protect him. Hell, that was his job. Dean is four years older than Sam and was always told from a young age to "watch out for Sammy".

When a demon killed their mother, it was Dean who carried baby Sam out of the house. Dean was tasked as Sam's protector and, as a result, views himself as such. Thus whenever their father John went out hunting, Dean would watch over Sam. He would cook and care for Sam as well as protect him while their father was out. After their mom was killed all Dean had besides their Dad _**was**_ Sammy.

Sighing Dean pulls up into the open parking space in front of his motel room. He is so tired. He hasn't heard from his dad in a week and he's starting to get worried. He knows his dad has gone _"missing"_ before and then has shown up again but something about this time is different. Throwing his jacket on a chair, Dean sets his gun down on the bedside table and flips open his phone. He dials his dad's number and presses the phone to his ear.

_"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."_

With a sigh Dean flips the phone shut and flops down on the bed on his back. Kicking off his shoes he throws his arm over his face and sighs. His head slowly tilts back and his eyelids seem to grow heavier and heavier. He struggle to keep them open. Slowly they slid close as he succumbs to sleep.


	6. An Unexpected Request

A/N: Dean/OC with slight Gabriel/OC & Castiel/OC  
>AN:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
>AN:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
>AN:  
>AN:

Hey, my wonderful readers! So I thought I'd give you a treat and post the updated chapters for the new "Learning to Trust" story. I know they don't really tie in to each other but I consider them to be important back story for my character and her development. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome as I maybe be in in generous mood and give you a preview for the next chapter. Love, ShadowHunter19

An Unexpected Request

* * *

><p>Avery's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>"H-h-h-heeeeey! Wheeeere d'ya think yeeeeer goin'?" I say, slurring my words and jabbing my finger in the bartenders direction. I had just spent the last minute or so ranting about why guys always have to hit on girls that are alone in bars. I tend to rant a lot when I get super drunk.<p>

"You're drunk. Go home or I'm going to kick you out." He says sternly, glaring at me. I lift my head from the bar top and glare at him. I push myself up and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not drunk! How dare you?! I'm the soberest girl in this room!" I say woozily, sidestepping and falling into a chair next to me. I try to glare at him but just end up giggling.

"Yes, you are drunk! NOW, go home." He orders. Rolling my eyes, I pull myself off the hard, wooden stools.

"Iamsickofyourshit, I'm ash sober ash 'm gonna git." I slur and stumble over in the direction of the entrance. Gasp as the cold air hits me I snuggle deeper into my jacket and stumble home.

_~~The Next Morning~~_

**"Don't pick up it's Bobby. Bobby Alert. Bobby Alert. Bobby is calling you on your mobile. This is not a drill. Action Stations. Action Stations. Parental Unit on the Phone."**

_Ugh! Stupid phone. Stupid ringtone! _I stuff my head farther in my pillow and then blindly reach my hand out to find my phone. I find it on the floor and press answer.

"What's up Bobby?" I say trying to sound normal. I'm 99.999% sure I failed. Even I can tell that my voice sounds weird. It's low and hoarse. Either I sleep with my mouth open and lose all my saliva or I'm drunk.

**"I got something important to tell you."** He says. He sounds apprehensive. This has me sitting up in bed. Over the years Bobby has become my secondary father figure and I would do **_anything_**..._**anything**_ to help him.

"Uh-Huh." I say, walking over to my bathroom. I'm feeling sick and I know from experience that I should get to the bathroom and _**quickly**_. There is nothing worse than not making it to the toilet in time.

"Hold On." I say and set down the phone. I lean over the toilet and proceed to puke up my guts. I feel sick and I'm sweating. I have a throbbing headache. I feel like my brain is trying to bore its way out of my skull and I am dizzy. As I sit up flashes of puking at the bar and on the side walk flash through my mind. Doing way too many shots also pass through my dehydrated and exhausted consciousness.

"Gawwwwwdddd…" I groan in agony. It hurts my head to talk. The light coming in my window hurts my head. Being conscious hurts my head. "Fuuuuucccckkkk…" I mumble.

I feel nauseous as fuck. I just want this to be over. I curse my past self for doing this and desperately hope and wish that this will pass. Then out of nowhere, I start to puke again and luckily I'm still leaning over the toilet. I wait another minute then I get up, rinse out my mouth and pick the phone back up.

"Okay. What's up?" I ask rubbing my forehead. Damn this stupid headache. Damn this life. Damn these nightmares. I just wish I could forget. Forget everything but at the same time I don't. I can't forget. Because forgetting that part of myself would be to erase one of the best parts of myself. One of the parts of me that makes me who I am.

**"Your hungover aren't you?"** Bobby asks, one part concern, one part anger. I can just imagine the frown on his face. He knows why I drink...cause it's one of the same reasons he drinks but he doesn't want me to become an alcoholic like him.

"No. Why would you think that?" I ask innocently.

**"Because can hear you and I've been through enough hangovers to know what it sounds like."** He say sounding amused.

"Was there something you need to tell me?" I ask half of me wanting to hate Bobby for enjoying my pain and the other half happy to hear his voice.

**"Yeah. I haven't heard from John in awhile but today I got a message from John telling me to tell you to meet up with his boys and stay with them till he says otherwise. "** He says nervous for my reaction knowing I don't like to be bossed around.

"Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just demand me to babysit his kids until further notice! Don't get me wrong I am happy he trust me to watch them but I have a life. I can't just drop that on a whim." I rant.

**"Well, you wouldn't. Dean hunts just like you, so you two can hunt together. Although I would wait at lest 4 months before I told or showed him your powers. He's a shoot first, asks questions later kind of hunter like his dad."** Bobby says worriedly.

"Bobby I can't do this." I say.

**"Please Ave! Dean is going to be stopping by, meet him then and then decide."** Bobby pleads.

"Fine." I say in defeat.

**"Thanks Ave. I own you one."** Bobby says.

"Should I drive to your place or just pop in?" I ask.

**"Just pop in. Dean says he'll be here in twenty."** Bobby say.

"Why did you wait so long?!" I exclaim.

**"I _just_ got the message."** Bobby says.

"Be over in 10. Bye." I say and hang up. I wish for my room to clean up and for my clothes to me packed. I look down and notice that I only have a bed time tank top on, so I wish for some pj shorts. I grab my bag and keys then head out to pay my bill. When I'm done I head over to my car. I throw my bag in the trunk then I get in the drivers seat and wish myself in front on Bobby's house. With a poof of red, blue, green, silver, and black, me and my car disappear and then appear in front of Bobby's place. I get out grab my phone and keys and head in.

"Hey Bobby! I'm home!" I call out, shutting the door behind me. I walk through the house until I get to the library. I stick my head in and see Bobby sitting behind the desk with a man across from him.

"Sorry! I did know you had company." I say with a questioning look at Bobby.

"It's fine. Dean here is just a little early." Bobby says gesturing for me to come in. I come in and plop down in a chair next to Dean.

"What no hug?" Bobby asks with a smile.

"Nope. I'm still mad at you." I says but my voice says otherwise, while Dean watches with amusement.

"I think your going soft Bobby. " Dean says.

"No I'm not. I just have a soft spot for Ave here, you idjit. " Bobby says affectionately but exasperated.

"Aww!" I say and get up and give him a hug.

"Anyway. I'm Avery Clarissa Rula. Bobby is pretty much my father, so be nice cause I would hesitate to harm you- " I start to say but then I look up and see his face for the first time. It's Mister is this a full-time thing for you? I positive of it, I would never forget eyes like his.

"You were saying, princess?" He asks teasingly. Judging by is face I'm going to guess and say he doesn't remember me.

"First off, I'm not your princess. Second, I will not hesitate to physical harm you. For example, I **_could_** and _**would**_ castrate you." I says firmly determined to get my point across. Dean looks me up and down and scoffs.

"Really now. **_You'll_** castrate** _me_**. Miss pink and black stars pj wearing, wide eyed, innocent girl." Dean says giving me a disbelieving look. When he says "pink and black stars" I look down and blush realizing that I that I am in fact wearing my pink drapey shark-bite-hem camisole and cheeky low-rise shorts that have black stars all over them pj's. I look over at Bobby and he gives me the smallest, slightest nod and I can tell he is amused.

My hand flash out and I hit Dean hard in the chest. Not enough to knock him down but just enough to surprise him and make him stumble back. My hand flashes out again and I hit him with a right hand Uppercut, which knocks him flat on his back. He looks up shock in his eyes and I smirk.

"Normally I would have a gun or dagger pointed at you but I didn't expect to have to fight anybody." I say and hold my hand to help him up. Dean looks at my hand then at my face, then takes it. I lean back, give a heave and pull him up.

"Okay, I can definitely see why you have a soft soft for her." Dean says to Bobby but his eyes glued on me. More specifically my boobs as I shirt rode down when I knock him down.

"Stop staring at my cleavage." I say glaring at him. He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Dean, she is like a daughter to me and if you do anything and I mean anything to disrespect her you will have to deal with me and it won't be pretty." Bobby warns narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Relax Bobby. I can't promise I won't flirt but I will respect her wishes if she tells me to stop." Dean says and Bobby nods.

"Sooo, your Dean Winchester." I drawl.

"Yes, yea I am. I hope I live up to my expectations." Dean says smirk firmly in-tacked. I roll my eyes then sit back down.

"How to you know about me, if you don't mind me asking."He says also sitting back down. I look at Bobby and he gives me a warning look.

"Well, I told her of course. You idjit." Bobby says and I shoot him a disapproving look. I like honesty. Full and complete honest. I hate that I'm going to have to lie to him. I don't know how long I'll be with him and I hate that I'll have to watch what I say.

"What is she even doing here?" Dean asks changing the subject, turning to Bobby.

"She's going with you." Bobby say.

"Oh _**HELL**_ no! No way! Not going to happen!" Dean says shaking his head furiously. I frown, I honestly don't think I'm that bad. Is it really that bad to have to travel with me.

"Why not?"

"She's a girl!" He exclaims and I stand back up and put my hands on my hips. His follow the movement of me cocking my hip to the side.

"Woman." I corrects, angry clear in my voice.

"My mistake." He says with a smirk.

"As for your little "problem", yes I am a woman **_but_** I can do anything you can do if not better."

"No." He says firmly looking at Bobby. Bobby looks back and forth between us. He sighs and tiredly rubs his face with his hand and I feel a pang of guilt. Apparently so does Dean because he sighs in defeat.

"Ugh! You can come but we are taking Baby." Dean says and I give him a curt nod.

"Anything about you that I need to know?" Dean asks in defeat.

"There are a couple other things but I wouldn't tell you them anyways until I trust and like you and I have a feeling that will be never so, no not in this lifetime." I say sharply, still not over the fact that he didn't want me to come with him because I'm a **_woman_**.

"Be nice Avery Clarissa Rula. You too Dean Samuel Winchester." Bobby says giving us both stern looks and we nod.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower and then we can hit the road." Dean says stretching.

"I already have dibs on the shower." I says with a smirk.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because I'm Bobby's favorite." I say smugly and Dean looks at Bobby.

"I'm not going to pick a side." Bobby says then turns back to his books.

"Fine just hurry." Dean says annoyed and I nod and go upstairs. I race up stairs and into the bathroom. I turn the shower on hot then strip down and get under the spray. I take some time to put conditioner in my hair before I step out. I wish for my suitcase to appear and grab my outfit that I that I made yesterday before I went to the bar.

I slip of my lacy black boy-shorts and my red lacy bra, then I grab my comfiest dark green sweats that say Irish down the left leg and a comfy white t-shirt that says "Don't talk to Me." and slip them on. I run a brush through my hair but leave it down to dry and slip on my parents rings necklace and my moms favorite necklace. Slipping on my dads favorite sleek black watch, I grab a pair of black ankle socks and slip them on with a pair of black tennis shoes. I then head back in. I walk into Bobby's kitchen and grab myself a cup of coffee, two pop tarts and two hot pockets. When the hot pockets are done cooking I wander back into the library.

"What am I supposed to do with my "Baby" and where's Dean? " I asks Bobby spotting him over by the window.

"Dean in the shower and I figured you where going to shrink Baby down to fit in your suitcase." He says and I nod. I wish for my car to shrink and go into my suitcase, and my keys to be in pocket along with my phone.

Going up stairs I grab my soft gray blanket, my favorite wolf pillow, and mine and my younger brothers stuffed animals. Coming out of my room I bump into Dean. He's in a fresh pair of jeans, flannel, his boots and his dad's leather jacket on. He looks down at the stuffed animals and snorts.

"Let's go princess!" He says in an annoying sing-song voice while heading down the stairs.

"Not your princess!" I shout, and childishly stick my tongue out and his rapidly disappearing back. I grab my suitcase, coffee, pop tarts, and hot pockets and head out the front door. I stick my suitcase, stuffed animals in the backseat then get in the passengers seat. As soon as I'm in the car, Dean takes off.

"Couldn't wait 5 seconds while I got all the way in the car could you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Nope because the longer it takes to get Sam the more trouble/danger Dad could be in." Dean says seriously and I can't help but admire is loyalty to his family.

"Well then why are you driving like an old person? Kick the speed up old timer." I says and Dean glares at me.

I grab my tablet out and pull up my "Nicolas Cage" movie playlist. I get settled in for a 24 to 26 hour awkward car ride and press play and the first Ghost Rider movie starts to play.

"What the hell are you watching?" Dean asks twenty minutes later, after having kept glancing over and my screen and making faces.

"Ghost Rider. Haven't you ever seen it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nope. No time." Deans says and I nod.

"No time is right. I don't really sleep so I watch TV shows and movies then." I says.

"Why don't you sleep?" Dean asks curiously.

"Nightmares." I snap tightly, my voice saying this topic is off limits and Dean nods understandingly. I pause just realizing we just had a semi normal conversation, I shake my head and turn back to my tablet to try and watch my movies.

~Several Hours Later~

Riding with Dean had been interesting to say the least. Old school rock blasted from the car the whole time, not that I minded but Dean would never know that. I swear Dean loves his Impala a little too much. I mean I love my car an all but he takes it a little far in my definition. Ever so often during the drive I found myself looking over at him. He is undeniably handsome and he would have been just my type if he wasn't such an asshole. Shaking the thoughts of Dean out of my head, I look around to get my bearings. We are driving down a street looking for Sam's apartment.

"There it is." Dean says parking the car. He turns the car off and we get out.

"So go knock on the door." I say crossing my arms.

"No I have a better idea." Dean says crossing the street.

"How long has it been since you've seen Sam anyways?" I ask catching up to him.

"We had a falling out three years ago." Dean says climbing up the fire escape.

"And how long since then?" I ask following him.

"Three years." He says and I roll my eyes.

"And you think breaking into his apartment after three years is a good idea?" I ask and Dean nods.

"I want a beer." Dean says and I look at him dumbfounded.

"You want a beer?" Dean asks and I just stare at him.

"This is a bad idea." I call up to Dean but he ignores me.

"Well come on." Dean calls and I start climbing again. I follow after Dean as he scales the fire escape searching for Sam's apartment. When he finds it he gives me a thumbs up, opens the window and then disappears in through the window. I push myself up, enter the apartment, and hide over in the corner.

I watch as Dean walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall, just as Sam enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs Dean at the shoulder. Dean knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. Dean then grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. I quickly and quietly follow them wanting to see the end of this fight.

If the Dean hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now, and Sam gets his first glimpse of Dean. Dean quickly elbows Sam in the face, and Sam kicks at Dean head. Dean ducks and swings and Sam blocks. Dean knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean says teasingly and Sam breathes hard.

"Dean?" Sam asks still out of breath and Dean laughs.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam shouts.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean says and Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean falls to the floor.

"Or not." Deans says. Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him.

"Get off of me." Dean says and Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean says and I roll my eyes and laugh, which brings Sam's attention to me.

"Who's she?" Sam asks and Dean turns and looks at me.

"A friend." He says then goes into the kitchen to grab his beer.

"Hi. I'm Avery Clarissa Rula and by the way I told him climbing through the window was a bad idea." I says smiling warmly at Sam and hold out my hand.

"Sam Winchester." He says shaking my hand and smiling back. Just then Dean strolls back in the room and Sam goes back to glaring at him.

"What the hell you doing here?" Sam asks Dean again.

"All right. We gotta talk." Dean says.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam says sarcastically and I smirk.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean asks but before Sam can say anything a women comes in and turns on the lights. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" The women calls and Sam, Dean and I turn our heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam says and I notice Dean looking at her appreciatively.

"Hi. I'm Avery. I'm a friend of Sam and Dean." I says smiling at her.

"Hi." She says smiling brightly.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asks with a smile. Sam nods and Dean grins at her and moves closer.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean says and Sam and I glare at him.

"Just let me put something on." Jess says turning to go when Dean's voice stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean says going back over to Sam without taking his eyes off her. Sam watches him, his expression stony.

"I'm so sorry about Dean behavior." I say apologetically and Jess smiles at me.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean says and Jess nods.

"No." Sam says and goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam says.

"Okay." Dean says and turns to look at them both straight on.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." He says.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam says and I snort. Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says and Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam says tightly and she nods. Sam puts on some jean, grabs his coat and we head out.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam says and I can't help but silently agree with him.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean says worriedly.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam says and I know that true. Dean stops and turns around. Sam and I stop too.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean says.

"I'm not." Sam says firmly.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam says and I can't help but wonder why.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean says.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam says and I frown.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean ask and I snort.

"Oh, I don't know maybe comfort your kid." I says sarcastically and Dean glares at me.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam says loudly.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam says and Dean glances at him.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam says bitterly.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean says.

There is a pause before Sam asks "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolls his eyes. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam says and we cross the parking lot to the Impala.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asks bitterly.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam says and I raise my eyebrows.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean says and then looks away.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam says sadly and I silently clench my fists. I owe John my life but sometimes he makes me so mad.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean says and Sam is silent.

"I can't do this alone." Dean says.

"Yes you can. And besides you have Avery." Sam says and Dean looks down.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to do it without you." Dean says softly. Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

"What was he hunting?" He asks resigned and Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's were they keep their arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mutters and I smirk.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asks curiously and I can't help but wanting to know too.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean says still searching.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam ask surprised and Dean looks over at Sam.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean says and I burst out laughing.

"Really! You sure don't act like it" I manage to get our between my laughs. Dean glares then pulls out some papers out of a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean says handing one of the papers to Sam.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." He says. The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.

"Wait you had these the entire day but you didn't think it was important enough to share with me." I asks Dean angrily.

"Pretty much." Dean says cockily and I ball up my fist.

"So, maybe he was kidnapped." Sam says trying to get my attention away from Dean.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean says tossing down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean says taking the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He says pulling a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then, I get this voice-mail" Dean says and I can hear the sincere worry in his voice. Dean then grabs a handheld tape presses play. The recording is static and the signal was clearly breaking

"...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger" John says and Dean presses the stop button.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asks.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asks and Sam shakes his head.

"I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" Dean says and presses play.

"I can never go home..." A women voice says. Dean presses stop , drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean say and Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Sam says and Dean nods.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam says and turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks.

"I have this...I have an interview." Sam says.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean says and I frown.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam says and I smile at him.

"Law school?" Dean says smirking.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks and Dean says nothing and I nod. Dean shoots me an angry glare before turning and nodding once at Sam. Sam thankfully doesn't notice. He hurries back in the apartment and a few moments later comes out carrying a bag, which he throws in the trunk. I grab my stuff and move into the back while Sam slides in the front. Dean starts up the car and we drive off, Dean's music blaring.


End file.
